Selenity
by abyssal chaos
Summary: The story of Selenity, princess of Lunaria. Engaged to the Jovian prince at birth, she is trained to become the future queen of Jupiter. However, there are forces determined that she does not ascend the throne...


****

Selenity

__

by abyssal chaos

~*~

****

Part I – Tsuki no Hime

A young girl, looking only to be about fifteen years of age, sat in a high-backed chair, slowly nodding away as the uncomfortable heat penetrated through her thick gown. A light trail of perspiration made its way down her pale face as her eyelids dropped, hiding the azure orbs beneath from view. A slight breeze drifted in through the open windows, carrying the scent of fresh blossoms from the gardens outside. A smile stole onto the girl's face as she leaned back, head resting on the cushioned back of the chair. 

A sharp voice cut into the peaceful moment, the sound filled with the conflicting emotions of anger and amusement. 

"Are you listening, Selenity? Now is not the time to take a nap. How do you expect to be a respectable Jovian queen if you can't even name the moons of your kingdom?"

The girl's eyes snapped open, cheeks flushing a light pink in obvious embarrassment. Daydreams of fields filled with white and silver flowers promptly disappeared, and her gaze fell down to her lap while she desperately sought the elusive names of the satellites of Jupiter. Drawing a complete blank, she looked up guiltily, biting her lip in nervousness. 

"I'm sorry, Pluto. I can't quite remember…" 

Seeing the young princess's discomfort, the older woman sighed. Her tone changing from annoyance to disapproval, she continued the lesson. 

"Jupiter, the largest planet in this solar system and your future home, has sixteen moons. The four largest are Io, Europa, Ganymede, and Callisto. These four form the Jovian Lunar Confederacy, created three decades ago by during the Lunar Rebellion. The satellite Callisto is now considered disputed ground. A war is currently being waged between the Jovian Union, made up of the Jupiter's 47 kingdoms, and the Confederacy. Though the Union's army is much larger, the majority of the soldiers are unused to the low gravity field and the cold temperatures of Callisto, giving the Confederacy an advantage. This war, called the Callistian War, is expected to last for several more years. It is very likely that it will continue on through your reign.

Ganymede, the largest satellite in this solar system, is also the largest threat to the Jovian Kingdom. This Jovian moon is larger than the planet Mercury, and has a formidable army. Your main goal during your reign as Queen is to try to enter into a treaty between the Ganymedian Kingdom and the Jovian Kingdom. Your race is talented in the field of peace talks; this is one of the reasons that the King of Jupiter agreed to engaging you to his son. Without Ganymede's warriors fighting in the war, it is more than likely that the Union will succeed in capturing Callisto. 

With the marriage of you and the prince, an alliance will be formed between Lunaria and Jupiter. This alliance is essential to the survival to the Lunarian Kingdom. The Terrians of the planet Earth have long been a threat to us. As Earth's only satellite, Lunaria is vulnerable to attack. With Jupiter as an ally, the Terrians will not be able to conquer Lunaria, and your kingdom will be safe." 

Pluto paused and glanced at the princess. She was gazing longingly at the royal gardens, just visible outside her open window. Another small gust of wind brought in the tantalizing scent of the vast collection of flowers, and the girl's eyes became glazed, losing herself in daydreams once more. 

Sighing, the guardian stood. Stepping over to the younger girl, she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, breaking her from her reverie. 

"I doubt you'll be able to learn any more today. Class is dismissed. You have the rest of the day off." 

The princess's eyes brightened, and she gave her teacher a brief hug before racing outside. Pluto shook her head in amused exasperation before turning to a corner of the small room. Nodding at the shadows, she spoke. 

"You can come out now, Setsuna." 

A tall, lithe figure stepped out from the shadows, where she had hidden for the last few hours. She had dark, forest-green hair, tied up into a single bun at the top of her head, the rest cascading down her back and stopping just below her waist. She looked to be about eighteen or so, but her eyes showed more wisdom than most adults. Her deep maroon eyes regarded her superior calmly, disturbingly emotionless. 

The girl turned to gaze out the door that the princess had previously exited. "You did not tell her of your vision. Why? Shouldn't you at least try to prevent the future you saw? Surely there is a way to save her…" 

Pluto sighed and looked down at her successor. "Though I love Selenity as a daughter, the Fates have decreed that she live a life of pain and suffering. There is nothing we can do to change their decision." Seeing Setsuna's defiant stare, she frowned. "It is not your place to question my decisions. I taught you better than that. As the future Sailor Pluto, it is your duty to follow the path that is chosen for you. " 

The two women glared at each other, an unspoken conflict raging between the two. The tension was broken, however, as the familiar sound of laughter drifted through the windows. Startled, they turned to the window. 

Outside, the Princess of Lunaria sat, surrounded by the flowers she had gazed longingly at only minutes ago. Her gaze was now fixed on a small white bunny, dozing peacefully in a flowerbed. Grinning, she eased her hands under its body and picked it up, holding it up to her face. The bunny's eyes opened, the blue orbs gazing at the princess curiously, whiskers twitching. The girl giggled as the thin whiskers brushed her face, and set the bunny on her lap, petting and stroking its soft fur. The bunny, finding the position quite comfortable, settled in and fell asleep once more. Laughing softly, she leaned against the trunk of a young tree, her light lavender hair contrasting sharply with the dark brown of the bark. She closed her eyes, sighing contentedly, and soon fell into an untroubled slumber, joining her new friend in the realm of dreamers. 

The princess was totally oblivious to the two pairs of eyes observing her from the room she had just vacated. Sailor Pluto turned to her student, eyes filled with regret and sorrow. 

"There is nothing we can do," she repeated slowly, almost painfully. "That is a lesson you must learn. We cannot interfere with Destiny's chosen path." 

Setsuna kept her gaze on the sleeping princess. She turned her head slightly, eyes locking with Pluto's. "Is it worth it? Is it worth knowing, for the rest of your life, that your decision will cause the destruction of a kingdom? Is it?" 

Pluto turned away, averting her eyes from the accusing stare of her successor. "There's nothing we can do…" she whispered, before disappearing in a flash of light. 

~*~


End file.
